rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vaeyl Coven
The Vaeyl Coven is currently one of the two most influential covens in Morytania, governing the Westernmost region of Morytania, including Viggora's Folley and the Morytanian roleplaying hub of Canifis. The goal of the initial founding of the Vaeyl was to bring Vyre personalties back to life - no human sympathizing or the like, but crude, racist, Vyre attitude, the real way, the best way. The Vaeyl Coven was first founded around three years ago, cooperating with the Nourom and older Covens, and later reintroduced in 2013 in the Varré Dominion. On New Year's Day 2014, the Vaeyl Coven independantly returned to public roleplaying. Family Tree Current Members Senen Senen is the current Coven leader, spearing political endeavours and schemes, and the overall running of the Coven. Senen is a serpeant by nature, using words as his weapons and deceit as his shield. He commonly resides in his study, rarely seen by even other members of the Coven - unless for good reasons. What's more, he rarely departs from the manor unless required. This marks him as a rather ellusive figure to Vampyre society, although with his rule over Western Morytania, his presence and ideals are certainly known throughout Darkmeyer. -under construction- Valentina Akasha Corvin Adrijana Erika Hitomi Veronica Krov Krov 'Mizu' Weasly (or Vaeyl) is the vampyre who is an joker among the Morytanian covens. He attempts to create humour when in rather serious sitatutions. He is rather sensetive about his height and will scald people in most cases but in rare cares, he will outright attack people who insult his height. Krov was rather recently blooded as a Vaeyl vampyre after his service as a Vyreguard. Aerona Servants Xetera Traditions Family Turning Servant Turning Blooding Ceremonies Funerals History From Vampyrium Like all the other noble Vampyre Houses - the Vaeyl originally descended from Vampyrium, albeit not as a nobles. In fact, only one Vaeyl came from Vampyrium, the Coven's original founder and head, Demitheus Vaeyl. All records he had kept of other family and life on Vampyrium have been lost, or never even been recorded. Demitheus arrived on Gielinor as a Vyre warrior, or a Vyrewatch if they were even called that back then, under the banner of Zamorak under Drakan's leadership. He was a plausible mage and spear-fighter, although nothing that would blow the minds of anyone. Who participated in few battles throughout the God Wars, mostly acted as a sentry at the Zamorakian base camp with his magic skills, specified in long-ranged spells, making him the ideal sentry and guard. He made no huge accomplishments in the God Wars. His most self-revered action was at the Siege of Senntisten, when Demitheus aided the main battle that spilled into the Zarosian City, as this was the only town that Demitheus did not fufill his role as sentry, but a battlemage who felled a sizeable number of enemies on the field, from Zarosians to Saradominists. Into Hallowvale Demitheus' Trade Victory for the Vyres Construction of Vaeyl Manor Expanding the Coven Birth of Charo House Drakan The Scandal Charo as Leader Bloody Business Silence The Vaeyl and the Varré Battle of Paterdomus Inner Conflict Murder of Caiden Charo's Discovery The Escape Into the Dark Charo's Trick The Last Stand Stagnant Rise of Senen Senen's Early Reign Reclamation of Canifis The Red Lycan Rebellion Terrority - Vaeyl Manor Architecture Vaeyl Manor was constructed by Juvinate builders under the architectural guidance of the Coven's founder, Demitheus Vaeyl, prior to the expansion of the Coven. The manor was built purely to house himself at the time, yet with the intentions of filling every last room. The Manor is based off early Morytanian architecture, similar to the style in which the regular houses in Darkmeyer are constructed. From an In-Character prospective, Vaeyl Manor is situated behind the bank in Darkmeyer and opposite the Arboretum, looking down on the lower tiers of Darkmeyer - Demitheus, and indeed all his successors, enjoyed looking down on others, and the manor was built was that in mind. The Manor itself contained a total of four seperate floors; ground, first, basement, and the sanctum. The very ground floor of the manor contains; Ground Floor The general area of the manor, where most of the family can be found during normal periods of time, or at least those without duties. It contains leisure and business areas, including the following; -The Garden's indoor manors, which are made of fungii and Senen's magically breeded purple roses. A common strolling place for the Vyres. -Parlours, longues and relaxation areas are found here, including the two libraries open to the majority of the Coven. -There are two Shrines to Drakan, standing opposite each other, decorated with flowing blood fountains. First Floor -The first floor contains bedrooms and the likes, alongside two general dining and meeting areas. It also consists of Senen's study, in which he is often hidden away in. Basement -The basement consists of the prison, interrogation rooms, a Vyreguard barracks, and the servant's quarters. Sanctum -The Sanctum consists of a single room; the Sanctum itself. One of the earliest rooms constructed in the manor, it's where all members of the Coven are buried. Rituals and ceremonies are mostly held here. Territory - Canifis Dominion The only town in Morytania that is inhabaited by the werewolves. The Vaeyl vampyres govern the werewolf town by killing off any stary humans wandering into the town. At the moment, the werewolf rebels are attempting to be inderpendent of their vampyrics overlords. The noteworthy feature of Canifis is the inn, the most popular places for vampyres to purge Canifis free of humans and the werewolf rebels. The town was recently rebuilt after Rael Synthor/Dmitri Varré burnt down the town, unhappy with the Vaeyl ruling his former land. The central road of Canifis is the gateway to many other locations in Morytania. Viggora's Folly An former tower for the Zarosian general called Viggora. The tower has served the vampyres well as a court room by the Varré and a major fort that overlooks Canifis for the Vaeyl. The tower has had many owners in Morytania after the God wars. The most notable inhabaits were the Draculea which in turn was taken by the Varré. When Charo Vaeyl was about to be questioned, a overload of Bloodveld collepsed the tower and was left abadonded until the Varré took it but left it in ruins and most recently, the Vaeyl coven began making repairs to the tower at long last. Category:Families Category:Vampyre Category:Morytania Category:Incomplete Articles